1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visors and, more particularly, but not by of way of limitation, to a convertible visor and assembly method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visors typically consist of a bill attached to a headband that is placeable about the head of a wearer. Many hat wearers prefer visors because they lack a covering over the top of the head and, therefore, are lighter, cooler, and more comfortable than other hats.
Early visors included a bill attached to a hatband that completely encircled the wearer's head. An alternate design that eliminates the hatband employs a partial headband attached to a bill. Some visors utilizing partial headbands are manufactured from plastic in a single piece. The side members of the partial headband comprise a plastic material sufficiently rigid to allow the engaging of the front, sides, and portions of the back part of the wearer's head. Unfortunately, some wearers find plastic visors undesirable because the plastic is uncomfortable when worn next to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,713 which issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Coleman, et al. improves over plastic visors by providing a cloth visor. The cloth includes a plastic partial headband enclosed within a cloth headband with the cloth and plastic headband being attached to a cloth bill enclosing a plastic bill. The plastic partial headband and plastic bill provide the rigidity necessary to maintain the visor in place on a wearer's head, while the cloth enclosing the plastic headband and bill provide a soft and comfortable surface for contact with a wearer's skin. Although the visor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,713 provides a durable, high-quality cloth visor that is light, cool to the wearer and, very comfortable, a convertible visor that may be reversed to expose either surface of the visor to the exterior would provide a wearer with a more versatile two-in-one visor.